The Rising Tide
by Triple K3
Summary: Makoto's feelings have grown to the point he doesn't know how to hold it back. Will talking to Haruka help him out?


With the tournament finally being over, Makoto could only reflect on all the events that happened during the past few days. It happened so quickly it felt like a blur, almost like a dream. However, everything was real. Spending the afternoon with his swim club, swimming with Rin during the relay, it was all a memory close to his heart. Of course, the conversation he had with Haruka was the most meaningful of it all.

_"I appreciate you being here for me."_

The words continue to ring in Makoto's head, making his heart beat faster every time he remembered it. No matter what anyone said, he was happy from hearing it from Haruka. But a question repeated itself endlessly every time he thought back to those words:

_'What does he mean?'_

With Haruka being as oblivious as he is, he didn't seem to realize Makoto's growing feelings for Haruka. Always in his own world, Makoto had to watch over Haruka, knowing his every thought, while hiding his own emotions. It didn't matter how close he was to Haruka. If Haruka found out and didn't reciprocate his feelings, the friendship they built for so long would crumble. Makoto could only convince himself to hold back his feelings for the sake of their friendship, valuing the time spent together as more important than his own heart.

That's what Makoto always thought. But with Haruka's words, he could feel the lid on his emotions begin to break. Didn't Haruka only see him as a friend? If so, why would he say something like this now? Or was he just overthinking it? Letting his emotions get the best of him, he began to misinterpret Haruka's words.

He could feel a rift growing between him and Haruka as he began to fall in love with him more. The waves of his heart began to separate him from Haruka's thoughts, and the supposed telepathy he once had on Haruka became muddled with his own emotions. He couldn't help imagining Haruka saying the words he always wanted to hear, and end up get hurt from thinking about how Haruka could reject him. All the ups and downs of his emotions continued to go on like an endless rollercoaster, with the ride making him lose the sight he once had on Haruka.

Haruka's thoughts weren't as clear as water anymore. It became dirtier and dirtier with Makoto's fantasies. He could hear Haruka calling his voice, walking beside him, and become closer than they ever were.

"Makoto."

It was to the point where the imaginary Haruka's voice was even louder and clearer, overcoming his heart.

"Makoto!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Makoto quickly sat up, to see Haruka at the entry to his room.

"Eh…Haru!? What are you doing here?" Seeing Haruka right after imagining him made him feel more embarrassed with himself, but also appreciate being able to see the real one.

"I… I thought you might be lonely since Ren and Ran were on their overnight school trip."

"Ah, I see." Makoto noticed the slight hesitation in Haruka's voice, how he wavered before deciding to respond. However, Makoto couldn't understand the reason for this, and kept the conversation going with the usual smile. "Thanks, Haru."

He could've told Haruka that he was fine and to go home, but he didn't want to lie to Haruka. He couldn't stop the happiness overcoming him just from knowing Haruka came here himself for Makoto. Of course, he knew he was overthinking it. Just like usual. But just for now, he wanted to let himself indulge in the moment.

Deciding to face each other in a racing game, Makoto could feel his mind go into another planet. Every breath Haruka took seemed to be louder than it seemed, and he could hear it whisper into his ear. The way his deep blue eyes looked into the screen with his undivided attention made Makoto wish Haruka could stare at him like that as well. He couldn't help noticing every single little thing about Haruka, and how he loved all of it.

"Makoto, are you okay?" After the fifth race ended, Haruka turned away from the screen, looking straight at Makoto. He could feel himself getting nervous, but tried to held it back.

"Hmm, why?" It seemed he turned into a natural actor when it came to being around Haruka.

"You don't need to lie. You've lost five times in a row. This isn't like you." Haruka put the controller down, putting his hand between them while leaning in closer.

"Eh? Ah…"

"You know… You can rely on me once in a while too…"

Makoto could only stare back in surprise, trying to comprehend what Haruka said.

Worrying about him to the point of visiting him.

Ignoring the fact that Makoto was staring at him.

_'If…this is what I think it is…'_ All the hesitation and restraint he had before was lost, as Makoto decided to take the risk. _'Even if he rejects me…'_

"If you don't like this, push me away." Makoto could hear his own tone change while grabbing Haruka's hand. Bringing it towards his chest, he pressed Haruka's hand against it, letting him feel his increasingly fast beating heart.

"Can you feel it… This is what I think about you." He did not dare look at Haruka's eyes, scared to see what Haruka felt inside those ocean eyes.

"…" Haruka stayed silent, pushing Makoto to talk more.

"You told me you appreciate me…But I can't say the same to you. When it comes to you, everything I feel goes beyond "appreciation". Over the years we've been together, my feelings keep growing. It already takes me a lot of effort to hold myself back, and I can't even tell what you're thinking anymore. I…!"

"It's the same as me…"

Hearing Haruka's voice made Makoto instantly snap his head up, and he began to notice it. The quivering in Haruka's voice, the redness in his face, his deep blue eyes that looked away out of embarrassment before looking back at Makoto's eyes.

"Hee hee…" Makoto couldn't help but laugh at himself for worrying. No matter what Haruka felt, he would always be by Makoto's side, just like he was. "It really is the same…"

"It's been so long…since I last saw you smile like that." Even if Haruka wasn't smiling, Makoto could tell Haruka was truly happy deep down. It made it even better knowing he was happy over Makoto.

"Haru…" Changing his grip on Haruka's wrist, he moved it so his fingers fit perfectly in between Haruka's own fingers.

"Makoto…" Haruka gripped back, and they could feel each other's warmth spreading through their hands.

"I love you."

No matter how far Haruka went, Makoto knew Haruka was like a tide and would always come back.


End file.
